Off the Menu
by MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: Set 18 months after Scrummy. At the Watson's at home the family are waiting for Sherlock and Molly to collect Ruby in order to allow Mary and John some time alone, what they don't know yet is that they need a favour from the three of them in return.. Cue a squealing Ruby, a tearful Mary and a proud John Watson. Can be read as a stand alone, but more fun to read Scrummy first..


**This is set 18 months after Scrummy, it was prompted by the folks on the other site.. It's just a fluffy piece of mushy sweetness, hope you guys like it!**

 _I still own nothing! *sobs*_

* * *

 **Off the menu**

John stood at the sink, elbow deep in suds, keeping an eye out for Sherlock and Molly. They were taking Ruby to the park for a picnic so he and Mary could duck out to the cinema. The doorbell erupted into life, rousing him from his thoughts, grabbing a tea towel to dry his hands he called "Girls, they're here!"

"Coming Dad!"

"Okay, Sweetheart, I'll be out in a moment."

John pulled the door open to find Sherlock wrapped around Molly, tongue down her throat, hand sliding under her blouse, even after all this time Sherlock behaving like any man would in love could still catch him unawares.

Molly shoved him playfully, admonishing cheerfully, " _Sherlock_!" Giggling, she tugged him close again, too enamored to notice the door open. John turned his head away and cleared his throat, some things you simply couldn't get used to, Sherlock canoodling was one of them.

"Sorry John, I didn't hear the door," a breathless, blushing Molly apologized, she faux glared at Sherlock.

"Don't apologise to him, Molly," Sherlock was indignant, "After the parade of girlfriends that he subjected me to in his bachelor days at Baker Street."

John sighed, "Yes, Sherlock, how you suffered at my hands, and with you such a dream." Rolling his eyes he turned to Molly, "Why you put up with him is anyone's guess." John smiled playfully as he shook his head. "Anyway, come in, come in," he invited, gesturing inside. "Mary's just getting dolled up a little," his face hopeful he continued, "We were hoping that maybe Ruby might have another sleepover at Baker Street," a thought occurred to him, "Only if it's okay with you of course, Molly?"

"Why _Molly_? Why not _Sherlock_? Or Sherlock _and_ Molly?" Sherlock interrupted in a fit of pique.

"Because _Sherlock_ ," John told him with the tone one might take with a three year old, "If you take a case and go dashing out into the night babbling about how the game is on, _Molly_ will be the one staying home to care for Ruby. Okay?"

" _Babbling_? Babbling John? I have not and nor will I ever babble," he pouted, the words dripping with disdain, "Though Molly _is_ exceptionally responsible John, you could not find anyone better to look after Ruby." He decreed smugly, smiling at Molly.

John nodded, defeated, "Yes, _Sherlock_ , that was kind of the point.".

"Of course John, we'd love to have Rubes over." Molly assured him.

Ruby bounded in to the kitchen through the opposite door, "Hi Aunt Molly, hi Uncle Sherlock," she hugged Molly then Sherlock in turn asking "So did Dad ask? Can I stay over? Yes?" Ruby asked, focusing her attention on Molly. Molly nodded happily, almost as excited as Ruby herself at the prospect. Ruby turned her attention to Sherlock, "I want to do an experiment, Uncle Sherlock! Can we?" Ruby was positively gleeful at the prospect.

Pleased, Sherlock smiled, "Of course, Ruby."

"No body parts, Sherlock," John warned, "Simple chemistry only."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes john, I'm not completely devoid of sense," John opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal before Sherlock continued, "AND I've got Molly, as you've just now pointed out. John closed his mouth conceding the point and Sherlock turned his head toward Molly, eyes mushy.

Ruby fist pumped, "Yeah! I'll just pack my bag, be right back!" She launched herself back through the door hurtling toward her room to gather her things and calling back, "We need to buy Mentos and Coke.. Lina and I found an experiment on You Tube, IT EXPLODES!"

Molly raised her eyebrows at John, "Well, looks like our night is planned out."

"You should probably set Marie and Pierre Curie up in 221C and make them promise they'll do the clean up." John advised.

Sherlock was lost in thought, "Mrs Hudson will have her herbal soothers early tonight." He plotted, "We can stop by Tescos after the picnic." He was just an overgrown child, so when he teamed up with Ruby their imaginations ran wild together.

The distinctive clacking of stiletto heels preceded Mary's arrival as she swept in, all sparkles and perfume, "Hi Molly, Sherlock, how are you both? Ready to take on Ruby and her sticky explosion? She hasn't stopped talking about it all week." Mary told them clearly relieved to avoid having to deal with sugary explosions.

"221B has seen a lot worse Mary," she laughed. Eyes widening she took Mary in, "Wow, you look stunning, hmm, big night planned then?" Molly probed, eyes sparkling as she grinned at her merrily.

"Well, we haven't booked a table because we hadn't arranged for Ruby to stay over and we didn't want to presume, so we'll take our chances, maybe take a stroll after the film, the weather is set to be mild, I just really wanted to feel sexy for a change."

John went and slid his arms around Mary pulling her flush against him,"For a change? Mary you always look gorgeous, but with those shoes on you've crossed the line to indecent, making we wonder if we need to go anywhere further than bedroom," he nuzzled into her neck, "Mmm? Skip the movie? Order in?"

"Absolutely not John, dessert is always improved by anticipation," Mary answered, dragging the last word out seductively as she trailed her finger down the line of buttons on his shirt. John gulped, utterly mesmerised.

"How about you save that until tonight John? Less of an audience that way, unless of course you and Mary are that way inclined, however if that is the case I must inform you that Molly and I would be unwilling, maybe take out an advertisement perhaps?" Sherlock finished with an eyebrow raised, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Sherlock," John warned, "I _will_ punch you." Mary shook her head fondly at Sherlock as she stroked her hand up and down John's arm soothingly.

Molly frowned at him and his apology was swift, "Forgive me Mary, John." As he waited for Molly's approval he pulled out a chair for her to sit, hoping to sweeten his prospects.

Molly took her seat murmuring "Thank you, Sherlock." Sherlock sat down next to Molly without taking his eyes off her. John had to stifle a laugh, if Sherlock was a dog he would be wagging his tail, waiting for his treat, although he mused, his 'treats' were more likely to be had in the privacy of Baker Street.

Ruby, appeared in the door way again, bag in hand, eager to set off, "Okay, I'm ready! Can we go?" Her gaze flitted from Molly to Sherlock then her parents and back again.

"Ruby? Uncle Sherlock and I would like to ask you something special," Molly smiled at Ruby, "Come and sit down darling," turning to include Mary and John she added, "Could you both sit down too please? This involves all of you." Mary and John exchanged glances, both wondering if the other knew what was going on, shrugging they pulled out their chairs to sit down.

"Ruby, Uncle Sherlock and I are getting married and we would love for you to be our flower girl."

Ruby was beside herself, "FLOWER GIRL?! Flower girl! Wait till I tell Lina! She went to a wedding last month, but she didn't get to be a _flower girl!"_

Mary stood flabbergasted, hand over her mouth. She pulled them both into a hug, her face lit with joy, "Congratulations! Oh, well done, Sherlock."

John grinned, "'Bout bloody time mate, you're lucky she waited so long, congratulations." He kissed Molly's cheek and hugged her before extending his hand to Sherlock ostensibly for a handshake, only to grasp the proffered hand and use it as a lever to yank him close enough for a back slapping hug.

"Can I get my hair done Mummy? And a new dress? Ooh, and new shoes? Pretty, sparkly ones, like yours?" Ruby's excitement was palpable.

"About bloody time?" Sherlock sat back down wrinkling his brow in irritation, "John, we've been dating for eighteen months, living together for six, that is certainly well within the time frame social norms dictate."

"Mmm-hmm, and how many years have you known each other?" John asked, eyebrows raised. "Not to mention how long you were in love with Molly before you finally owned up to it mate."

Sherlock cleared his throat, quick to change the subject, "Well, the important thing is that we're here now, thanks to Ruby's superior protective instincts." He considered his God-Daughter proudly.

"Ruby, and a certain, shall we say _ravenous_ Junior Pathologist, " John amended, chuckling.

A look of revulsion crossed Sherlock's face, "Well _he_ certainly won't be a problem anymore," his arm snaked around Molly drawing her closer, "This particular dish is _off the menu."_ He winked and Molly beamed.

Mary's focus lingered on Molly's left hand in confusion. "No ring?"

Molly pulled a chain out from under her shirt, the ring was threaded through, "Sherlock gave it to me like this so I can wear it as a necklace for work," she explained proudly.

John snorted, "Hmm, very thoughtful Sherlock, wouldn't want any confusion around Molly's relationship status while she's at work, maybe you should brand her ' _Property of Sherlock Holmes'"_

Sherlock glared at John, Molly giggled, "Well anyway with your _observational skills_ Mary we agreed it would be best for me to wear it around my neck tonight so as to not spoil the surprise for Ruby, and also because Sherlock couldn't resist trying to get something past you."

Mary laughed, "Mission accomplished," she leaned down to inspect Molly's ring, "Oh Sherlock," she breathed, "It's stunning, is it an heirloom? This sort of quality and style just isn't made any more."

"It was my Grandmother's, Mummy was pleased to pass it on."

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Well done Molly, you've done what everyone's always assumed was impossible, you've made Sherlock Holmes happy," she told them grinning cheekily.

"Yes," Sherlock affirmed quietly, "She has." Molly was bursting with happiness, she had been in love with this ridiculous man for years without hope of reciprocation, her love had never faltered, and when he was finally ready to catch up to her emotionally, - well, too afraid he would lose her to not at least try, - she had been there still, ready to catch him if he would _just jump_ , and finally he had.

"So, one more vow Sherlock? You always do miss something," John chuckled.

"I do indeed John, though what I miss doesn't often work out quite as well." Sherlock pointed out. "You, of course will stand up as my best man," he stated imperiously.

"Sherlock, I would be proud to, - if you bothered to ask that is - but what about Mycroft?"

"Actually Molly asked Mycroft to walk her down the aisle, it's ridiculous, but Molly insists. Between his minions and various and sundry forms of surveillance he gleaned our engagement to be before Molly herself knew. He came to Baker Street last night to offer his heartfelt congratulations and an offer to have me shipped me out of the country should Molly become displeased with my presence."

Molly's voice was barely audible, "We confided in each other in when Sherlock was...away." She looked down at her hands, twisting them nervously, overwhelmed with guilt.

Mary's face showed understanding, John offered Molly a gentle smile, "Molly, it's _okay_ , thanks to you, he came back to us all." Molly smiled at John gratefully.

" _John_ would you _please_ do me the honour of being my best man?" Sherlock drawled.

"Yes Sherlock, you git, I'd be honoured." John and Sherlock were grinning at each other idiotically.

Ruby clapped excitedly, "We'll all be in the wedding then!" Her eyes wide, she had the look of a deer caught in headlights as she realised her mistake, "Oh!" Guiltily she gave voice to her insight, "Except for Mummy!" Quietly, "Sorry Mummy."

"Mary?" Molly interrupted, "I was hoping you'd agree to be my Matron of Honour?" Molly asked, her eyes glittering with emotion.

Mary stumbled out, "Molly, you don't need to, I mean are you sure? Just because John and Ruby are in the wedding party, I don't need to... I'll just be happy to be there, truly."

" _Mary_ ," Molly's tone was grave and her eyes blazed, "I'm not asking you because you're John's wife, or because you're Ruby's mum, or to be part of a set. I'm asking you because you're my _best friend._ I nearly lost my mind during the Fauxriarty case, you held me together, I was alone and you just tucked me under your wing. You accept me, my morbid jokes, my pathology career, my awkwardness, you just let me be. There's no one I'd rather share this with."

Mary had tears in her eyes, "Oh Molly, I feel the same way," her voice trembling, she went on, "You know about my past but you've never judged, you know about Sherlock, when- when I..." Here she trailed off, eyes downcast, miserable.

"Yes Mary, I do," Molly returned emphatically, "I love you and want you there, we both do." She said firmly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Molly, you are too good for every one of us, you know that?" Mary's voice echoed the wonderment she felt for her friend. Mary held her arms out and they embraced, tears silently trailed down their cheeks, they broke apart, laughed, and swiped at their eyes, Mary trying to salvage what she could of her make up.

"What happened with Uncle Sherlock, Mummy?" Ruby asked.

"She threw a glass of red wine over me when John and I were arguing," Sherlock answered smoothly.

Mary shot him a grateful look, telling Ruby "Mummy was rather foolish, pregnancy hormones can make people feel a little.. off centre, Uncle Sherlock forgave me."

Ruby nodded, bored with the answer and asked, "Can we go have our picnic now? I'm starving and the sun is still out. Can I hold your hand while we walk, Aunt Molly?"

Molly sat absolutely enchanted by Ruby, a picture formed in her mind, lying on their picnic blanket, her head in Sherlock's lap while he strokes her hair, looking on as Ruby fussed over a baby learning to crawl, a baby with heterochromia iridium and a sweet little retroussé nose.. Shaking herself out of her fantasy she responded, "Sure Ruby, let's do it, I'm getting hungry myself!"

Mary watched them, the direction of Molly's thoughts fairly obvious, biting her lip she snuck a peek in Sherlock's direction, he was staring at Molly and Ruby with gooey eyes, Mary grinned, the pitter patter of tiny feet would surely soon follow. "Well, have fun, we'll see you guys tomorrow, lunchtime? I could make a roast if you'd both stay to eat? As matron of honour I am duty bound to plan a celebration!" Mary shuddered, wrinkling up her nose, "Ugh, matron, makes me sound positively dowdy." Sherlock huffed disapprovingly, " _Sherlock_ ," Mary scolded, "People love you both and will be happy for you."

"And amazed," John mumbled.

"They'll want to tell you so, don't be a spoil sport." Sherlock sighed, rolling his eyes, Mary went in for the kill, "Do it for Molly," she ended softly.

Sherlock turned his head to Molly, "This is what you want? _A party_?" Molly's face was split with a grin so wide that Sherlock's heart stuttered, how could he possibly say no? " _Yes_ , yes, we'll have a party, please, Mary," Sherlock's lips quirked up in a faint shadow of a smile that he tried to hide as he reached for Molly's hand, "I think the sooner the better will be best." Sherlock said decisively, Molly sighed blissfully.

"Lunch and party planning sounds lovely Mary, how's twelve o'clock sound?" Molly asked getting to her feet and holding out a hand to Sherlock and a hand to Ruby.

12 o'clock is perfect, have your party planning shoes on ready to go!"

"Which type of shoes exactly are _party planning shoes,_ Mary?" Sherlock asked derisively.

"Oh Sherlock, it's too late, _we know you have a heart now."_ Mary winked, giving him a look that suggested she found him sweet. Sherlock's face remained sour.

Ruby ran to her parents and enveloped them both in a big hug, "Don't be too sad with me away tonight, okay? You'll have each other." Ruby was nodding at them solemnly, Mary and John wore matching tender smiles. Ruby stepped back and took a hold of Molly's hand.

Molly gave Mary a kiss on her cheek and turned to do the same to John, "Don't have _too_ much fun tonight, you two."

John waggled his eyebrows, "Not making any promises."

Mary and John stood hand in hand watching the three people they most loved in the world heading out the door leaving them alone, they turned to look at each other smiling widely, then they high five'd enthusiastically, - a night out is a night out!

* * *

 ** _Please let me know if you like it, after reading_ _on_ _the other site they all wanted wedding and parent!lock follow ups.. What do you guys think?_**


End file.
